


Up All Night

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2015 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/">Adventdrabbles</a> prompt for day 23: winter solstice.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Up All Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Adventdrabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) prompt for day 23: winter solstice.

Draco felt his heartbeat beginning to slow, his breathing becoming more regular again. His body was relaxed, his mind in a blissful haze, after a practically perfect blow job.

Broad hands ran up the insides of his thighs and soft lips pressed open-mouthed kisses in their wake.

"You know what tonight is?" Neville said, pressing two slick fingers to Draco's hole.

"Winter solstice." 

"The longest night of the year." 

Draco sucked in a breath as Neville replaced his fingers with his cock, stretching and filling Draco. 

"Let's make the most of it," Draco said, dragging Neville down into a kiss.


End file.
